


노려라. 버디즈 마스터!!

by arileo14129



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arileo14129/pseuds/arileo14129
Summary: 포켓몬 없는 세상의 두 사람이 포켓몬 세계 원주민 두 사람과 함께 버디즈의 힘으로 포켓몬 세계를 여행하는 이야기.오리지날 캐릭터의 모티브는 포켓몬 마스터즈의 플레이어블 캐릭터인 .Kei(남)과 유이(여)입니다.제 세계관의 사토시(Ash Ketchum)는 원본+레드(Pixiv or 스페셜, 게임) 입니다. 몇몇 캐릭터들도 이렇게 설정이 추가됩니다.가능하면 주 1~2회 올려보겠습니다.글솜씨 퀄리티가 계획 부족으로 저급이니 주의해주세요. 뭔가 부족한 부분이 있으면 댓글로 적어주세요. 기량이 닿는 만큼 반영하겠습니다.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Serena





	노려라. 버디즈 마스터!!

포켓몬스터, 줄여서 포켓몬 

이 별, 포켓플래닛에 사는 세상에서 제일 이상하고 신기한 생명체.

그 종류는 100, 200, 400, 800... 그 이상 많을 수도 있다.  
포켓몬들은 숲, 황야, 사막, 하늘, 바다, 시내 등  
이 세계의 어디에서나 그들의 모습을 볼 수 있다.

자연에서 혼자 살거나 친구들과 무리를 지어서 살기도 하면서 또한 인간과 다양한 관계를 맺기도 한다.

이런 세계에서 태어나고 자란 사람들에게 

포켓몬이 존재하지 않는 세계 또는 포켓몬이 미디어 속 가상의 존재로만 존재하는 세계를 어떻게 생각합니까?

라고 한다면 헛소리로 생각하거나 상상할 수 없다고 말할 것이다.

지금부터 시작되는 이야기는 포켓몬이 살아숨쉬는 세계에서 태어나고 자란 사람들과 그 상상할 수 없는 세계에서 온 사람들이 서로 만나면서 만들어가는 이야기다.

태초마을 부근의 숲 속

"괜찮아, 조금만 있으면 도착할 거야."

태초 마을 근처 숲 속, 그 곳에 한 검은 머리 소년이 밀짚모자를 쓴 허니블론드 머리 소녀를 업고 숲 밖으로 걸어간다. 업힌 소녀의 오른쪽 무릎에는 파란 손수건이 묶여있다. 

바스락~

그때 앞 근처의 덤불이 흔들린다. 갑작스런 기척에 긴장하며 걸음을 멈추는 소년, 소녀는 두려움에 소년의 어깨를 잡는다.

"누구야?"

소년의 말이 끝나자마자 덤불에서 무언가가 나온다. 등에 그어진 두 갈색 줄무늬, 양쪽 볼에 빨간 동그라미, 몸에 연결된 부분이 갈색인 번개 모양 꼬리, 끝이 검은 긴 귀를 가진 고양이 크기의 노란 쥐가 온몸에 상처를 입은 채 두 아이를 바라본다.

"피카..."

"아... 안녕, 난 태초마을의 사토시, 여긴, 아..."

자기 소개를 하고 소녀를 소개하려던 소년, 사토시가 말을 잇지 못하고 주춤한다. 소녀의 이름을 모르고 있기 때문이다.

"... 세... 세레나,... 조아... 마을의... 세레나."

소녀, 세레나가 부끄러운 듯 소개한다.

"세레나... 네 이름이 세레나구나. 참 귀여운 이름이네."

사토시의 찬사에 세레나의 얼굴이 빨개지더니 고개를 푹 숙인다. 노란 쥐가 잠시 미소를 보이다가 사토시의 다리 뒤로 뛰어가더니 자신이 나왔던 덤불 쪽으로 밀기 시작 한다.

"왜 그러는 거야? 혹시 무슨 일이 있니?"

아이들이 어리둥절해하자 노란 쥐는 밀기를 멈추고 자신이 나온 덤불 앞에서 멈추고는 절박한 고개를 돌려 두 아이를 본다.

"피...카..."

"... 세레나, 나... 이 애를 따라가야 할 것 같아. 혹시 여기서 기다릴 수 있어?"

사토시의 말에 세레나는 울먹이며 사토시의 어깨를 잡고 고개를 흔들며 말한다.

"같... 이... 같이 있을래... 혼자 두지 말아줘..."

"... 알았어, 대신 꽉 잡아야 해."

그렇게 아이들이 자신을 따라오려고 하자 노란 쥐는 안도의 한숨을 쉬고 아이들과 함께 덤불 너머로 들어간다. 두 아이가 노란 쥐를 따라가기 시작하면서 몇 개의 덤불을 지나면서 연못이 있는 공터가 나타난다.

"와~ 이런 곳이 있었어? 멋지다."

"사, 사토시, 저, 저기..."

공터의 풍경에 감탄하는 사토시에게 세레나가 뭔가 가르킨다. 사토시와 세레나 또래의 소년이 열려있는 배낭을 맨 채 연못 옆에 기절한 상태로 엎퍼져 있는 것이다.

"차모?.... 차모 차모 차모!"

소년의 옆에는 머리와 목에 노란 깃털이 난 주황색 병아리가 뒤에 쌓아놓은 열매를 지키고 있다가 소년 쪽를 보고다. 그때 소년의 주머니가 열리며 무언가가 나온다.

"코... 코? 코, 코."

밤하늘색 구름처럼 생긴 생물이 노란 쥐를 보더니 반가워하면서 통통 튀며 다가온다. 그 모습이 귀여움을 불렀는지 세레나가 두려움을 잊고 눈을 반짝이며 환한 미소를 보인다. 사토시도 잠시 같은 표정을 짓다가 그 생물이 들고 있는 걸 보고 호기심이 일어난다.

붉은 몸체 양쪽에 파란 블럭같은 것이 달려있는 물건의 가운데는 화면처럼 보이는 검은 판이 있다. 또 다른 점은 판 위쪽에 부리처럼 보이는 파란 블럭과 그 위쪽 에 있는 육각형 모양의 두 눈동자다. 마치 살아있는 듯 자신들을 보고 있는 것 같아 아이들이 긴장하자마자 화면이 연록색 빛을 내며 켜진다.

[삐빅! 고맙습니다. 피카츄, 마스터를 도와주실 분들을 데리고 오셨군요.]

"우와, 말했다!"

"꺅!"

정체불명의 물건이 무감정한 젊은 사내의 목소리로 갑자기 말하자 사토시가 놀라 엉덩방아를 찧는다. 그 충격으로 사토시가 세레나를 바닥에 놓고 통증을 호소한다.

"아파랏..."

"사, 사토시, 괜찮아?"

"응, 이젠 괜찮아."

세레나의 걱정에 사토시가 웃으며 괜찮다고 한다. 피카츄라고 불린 노란 쥐와 병아리가 한심하다는 눈빛으로 말을 한 물건을 째려본다.

[아, 놀라게 해드려서 죄송합니다. 그럴 의도는 없었습니다. 제 소개를 먼저 하겠습니다. 전 Poly Android Master Buddy Stone Make Phone Nomber 00, 폴리폰 입니다.]

폴리폰의 사과에 아이들이 긴장을 푼다. 피카츄가 폴리폰에게 피카피카 하면서 순서대로 사토시와 세레나를 가르킨다.

[태초마을의 사토시, 조아마을의 세레나... 만나서 반갑습니다.]

"어... 어떻게 우리 이름을 알고 있는거야?"

[여기 피카츄가 제게 방금 알려주었습니다.]

자신의 질문에 대한 폴리폰의 대답에 사토시가 한번 더 놀란다. 폴리폰의 존재가 소년의 호기심을 마구 자극하고 있기 때문이다.

"피카츄라고 하는 구나. 너도 혹시... 포켓몬?"

[제가 포켓몬이라면 절반은 맞습니다. 제 종족인 폴리곤을 기반으로 닥터AR께서 절 폴리폰으로 다시 만드셨습니다.]

"뭔지 모르겠지만 대단하다~"

[칭찬은 감사합니만 일단 저기 엎퍼져있는 저희 마스터를 부탁드립니다.]

폴리폰의 말에 두 아이는 기절한 소년을 본다. 그 옆에 앉을만한 바위를 본 사토시가 세레나를 다시 업고 소년에게 다가간다. 바위에 세레나를 앉히고 소년을 흔들기 시작한다.

"일어나, 여기서 자면 감기 걸려."

"으.... 웨엑! 커헉"

얼마 정도 흔들자 소년이 깨어나면서 헛구역질을 한다. 얼굴색이 않좋은 걸로 보아 비위가 않 좋은 것같다. 두세번 헛구역질부터 사토시가 등을 토닥여주자 겨우 진정이 되었는지 소년이 눈을 뜨고 사토시와 세레나를 바라본다.

"레... 레드?... 세레... 나?"

"엥? 난 레드가 아니라 태초마을의 사토시인데..."

사토시의 말에 소년이 눈을 몇번 감았다 떳다 하고 다시 두 또래를 번갈아 본다. 그러자 눈이 휘둥그레 커지고 입이 떡하니 벌어지더니 뒤로 넘어져 앉는다.

"뭐?! 꼬마 사토시... 지금 내가 꿈을 꾸고 있는 건가?"

"어이, 꼬마라니, 처음 본 사람한테 실례잖아."

"아, 미안... 그런데 왜 아까부터..."

꼬르륵~

뱃 속의 소리와 함께 소년이 배를 잡고 얼굴이 빨개진다. 그 모습에 사토시가 옆에 놓인 열매를 주자 받아 먹기 시작한다. 옆에 놓인 열매 더미가 반으로 줄어들자 입가를 닦아낸다.

"푸하! 고마워, 하마터면 굶어 죽을 뻔했어."

"아니, 난 여기 쌓여있는 열매를 건네 준 것밖에 한 게 없는데... 그보다 뭐라고 말할려고 했어?"

"아차! 왜 너보다 나이 많은 사람에게 반말을 하냐고 물어보려고 했는데... 뭔가 문제있어?"

소년의 말에 사토시와 세레나는 동시에 놀라며 함께 외친다.

""뭐, 너도 우리랑 같은 나이로 보이는데?!""

이번엔 소년이 놀라 어안이 벙벙한 표정을 보인다. 

"... 저기 세레나... 맞나, 혹시 내가 몇살로 보여?"

"... 미안해, 나도... 사토시랑 같은 나이로 보여."

자신의 질문에 세레나가 대답하는 순간 피카츄와 주황 병아리, 폴리폰을 든 밤하늘색 솜덩이가 소년에게 다가와 그녀의 말이 맞다는듯 고개를 끄덕인다.

"피카."(끄덕)

"차모."(끄덕)

"코코."(끄덕)

[현재 마스터의 신체 나이는 여기 두 분과 동일합니다.]

마지막으로 폴리폰이 화면에 띄운 문장에 소년이 포켓몬 쪽을 보자 다시 놀라 입을 벌린 채 굳어져 버린다. 솜덩이가 한숨을 쉬고는 폴리폰을 피카츄에게 맡기더니 소년에게 튀어오르며 입을 벌린다.

덥석!

"아얏!"

이마를 물린 소년이 통증을 느끼자 솜덩이가 도로 놓고 제자리로 돌아온다. 당황하는 아이들을 보지 못하고 소년은 물린 이마를 손등으로 누르며 말한다.

"아야야... 통증이 느껴저? 설마... 헉!"

연못으로 시선을 옮기는 순간 소년은 놀라며 자신의 얼굴을 여기저기 만져보기 시작했다. 소년의 기행 아닌 기행에 아이들과 포켓몬들은 어안이 벙벙해진 채 바라보았다. 잠시 후 소년은 무릎을 꿇은 채 고개를 숙인다.

"하아... 진짜로 포켓몬 세계라니... 그것도 애니..."

"[혹시 원맨쑈는 다 끝내셨나요?]"

폴리폰에게 말이 끊긴 소년은 피카츄에게서 폴리폰을 받아들고 질문을 한다. 그 순간 사토시와 세레나는 기이한 현상을 보았다. 문답이 시작된 순간부터 둘은 알아 들을 수 없는, 처음 듣는 단어로 대화를 하는 것이었다. 잠시 후 세레나가 통증을 호소하면서 모두 그녀에게 시선을 돌린다.

"아야야... 아파..."

"아차, 세레나 무릎 다쳤었지."

"[마스터, 배낭 앞 부분에 구급상자가 있습니다. 그걸 사용하면 됩니다.]"

어느새 알아들을 수 있는 언어로 폴리폰이 알려준다. 소년이 가방에서 작은 구급상자를 열어 소독약을 꺼낸다. 사토시가 손수건을 풀어 상처를 보이자 소년이 소독약을 상처에 바른다.

"아... 아파..."

"괜찮아, 괜찮아, 아픈 거 다 날라가라~"

세레나가 아파하며 눈물을 흘리자 사토시가 달래어 준다. 세레나가 홍조를 띄우며 사토시에게 미소를 짓는 걸 소년은 연고를 바르면서 본다.

"직접 보니까 청춘이구나..."

말이 끝내면서 큰 밴드를 붙여 치료를 끝내자 사토시가 다시 그 위에 손수건을 묶어준다.

"둘 다 고마워..."

"고맙긴... 날 깨워준 은혜를 갚은 것뿐이야."

"그래도 니가 없었으면 더 심해졌을거야. 그러니까 이름이..."

아직 소년의 이름을 모른다는 사실에 사토시가 뺨을 긁적이자 소년이 미소를 지으며 입을 연다.

"내 이름은 솔비, 계솔비다. 솔비로 불러도 좋아."

"솔비... 특이한 이름이네?"

"소... 소루... 소루비... 으아~ 미안해, 발음이 어려워~"

바로 발음이 되는 세레나에 비해 사토시가 발음때문에 머리를 쥐어짜며 탄식한다. 그 모습에 세레나가 꺄르르 웃자 사토시도 얼굴에 홍조를 띄우며 뒷머리를 긁적인다. 소년, 솔비도 밝은 미소로 말한다.

"그냥 편하게 불러도 괜찮아."

"고마워, 소루비, 그런데 아까 폴리폰이랑 무슨 말을 한거야?"

"응, 나도, 둘이 하는 얘기를 하나도 못알아 들었어."

두 아이의 질문에 솔비가 머리를 긁적이며 고민하다가 다시 아까의 언어로 폴리폰과 대화한다. 심각해보이는 표정에 아이들은 침을 삼키며 지켜본다. 잠시 후 솔비가 비장한 표정으로 심호흡을 하고 입을 연다.

"사실은 말이지. 난..."

쾅!! 콰과광!!-

"뭐지?!"

갑작스러운 폭발음에 세 사람은 주위를 둘러본다. 그때 수풀 너머에서 파란 무언가가 날아와 사토시의 발 앞까지 굴러왔다.

"응?!"

"히익!"

"아, 발챙이!"

파랗고 둥근 몸체에 소용돌이가 그려진 하얀 배, 발과 꼬리가 달려있는 포켓몬, 발챙이를 본 세 사람의 반응은 각각 달랐다. 솔비는 갑자기 일어난 일에 놀라고, 세레나는 눈물을 글썽이며 두려워한다. 사토시가 발챙이를 보고 놀라며 안아든다.

"발챙아, 너 괜찮은 거니?"

"발챙..."

큰 상처는 없어보이지만 아픈지 신음하고 있다. 그 모습에 발챙이에 겁을 먹었던 세레나도, 놀람이 진정된 솔비도 걱정스러운 눈빛으로 사토시의 품에 안긴 발챙이를 본다. 그때 폴리폰이 눈을 빨갛게 깜박이며 경보를 한다.

"[경보! 경보! 적성 포켓몬 접근중!]"

"적성 포켓몬?! 그게 무슨..."

우지끈! 쿵!

나무가 쓰러지면서 커다란 무언가가 나타난다. 커다란 몸집에 거대한 꼬리, 등에 날카로운 혹들이 달리고 두 다리로 공룡처럼 걸어다니는 회색 코뿔소가 쓰러진 나무를 짖밞으며 두리번 거린다. 그러다 아이들과 포켓몬들을 보고 으르렁대며 위협한다.

"크윽... 이건..."

"흐윽, 사... 사토시!"

"으윽... 설마..."

솔비의 온 몸이 압박감으로 굳어진 채 떨리기 시작한다. 세레나는 두려움에 눈물을 흘리며 사토시를 부른다. 사토시 또한 발챙이를 지키려는 듯 꼭 안은 채 압박을 받는다. 그때 회색 코뿔소를 닮은 생물 뒤에서 누군가 나온다.

"뭐야. 너무 힘줘서 여기까지 날아간 거야. 응?"

좌우 흑백에 눈만 가린 가면을 쓴 회색 군복을 입은 사내가 나타난다. 사내의 손에는 또 다른 피카츄와 상아색 귀가 달링 작은 연보라색 아기공룡처럼 생긴 포켓몬이 그물 속에 갇혀있다. 사내가 일행들을 보고 비릿한 웃음을 지어낸다.

"호오~ 설마 발챙이를 잡으러 왔다가 희귀한 포켓몬을 둘이나 건지는데?"

아이들이 사내를 보는 순간 솔비가 그를 뚫어지게 보다가 놀라다가 으르렁대며 입을 연다.

"너 그 가면... 어제 그 테러범들이랑 한 패냐?!"

"뭐냐? 난 널 처음 보는데?"

가면 사내의 대답에 솔비는 속으로 안도의 한숨을 내쉰다. 그러나 사내가 솔비의 손에 있는 폴리폰을 보고 외치는 순간 바로 표정이 구겨진다.

"너... 그거 어떻게 손에 넣은 거냐?! 우리 조직의 물건을 어째서 너같은 꼬맹이가?!"

"조직의 물건 좋아하네, 니 녀석들이 닥터의 물건을 강탈하려고 쳐들어 왔잖아!"

"그러고보니 어제 물건을 얻으러 간 녀석들이 실패했다고 연락왔더니... 크흐흐... 이 몸이 횡재하려고 행운의 여신이 날 돕는 것 같군."

솔비와 가면 사내가 서로 말다툼을 벌이는 모습에 정신이 팔린 사토시와 세레나, 그때 솜덩이가 어느새 사내가 그물을 잡은 손 위에 나타나 입을 벌린다.

파밧!! 콰직!!!!!

"으아아아악!!-"

솔비의 이마를 물었던 건 새발의 피인듯 아주 쎄게 무는 바람에 사내가 괴성을 지르며 그물을 놓아 버린다. 솜덩이가 빛을 내며 순식간에 그물 옆에 가서 작은 구름손으로 잡고 번쩍임과 동시에 아이들 사이에 데려온다. 그와 동시에 피카츄와 주황 병아리가 아이들 앞으로 나와 혐오와 분노로 가득찬 표정으로 손을 잡고 고통을 호소하는 사내를 노려본다. 솔비가 당황하며 세 포켓몬들을 부른다.

"피카츄, 아차모, 코스모그!"

"얘... 얘들아, 여기...."

"세레나, 무슨... 헉!"

세레나의 말에 사토시가 그물로 시선을 돌리자 경악한다. 또 다른 피카츄와 포켓몬이 크고 작은 상처를 입은 채 신음하고 있는 것이다. 그 참상에 경악이 곧 분노로 바뀌면서 사토시가 사내에게 고개를 돌리며 외치기 시작한다.

"니 녀석... 포켓몬을... 포켓몬을 뭐라고 생각하는 거냐?!"

"뭐라니, 당연히 도구잖아? 싸우기 위한 도구."

사내의 말에 솔비도 차가운 분노의 시선으로 사내를 노려보며 입을 연다.

"그럼... 피카츄와 새끼 캥카로 뭘 할 생각이냐?"

"뭘하긴, 더 강한 포켓몬의 먹이나 실험체면 충분하지."

그 말에 세레나가 경악하며 바위에서 내려와 무릎 꿇고 그물에서부터 새끼 캥카를 급히 꺼내준다. 피카츄도 마저 꺼내주려는 순간 피카츄가 깨어난다.

파지직-

"피...카..."

"꺅!"

매우 미약하지만 적개심을 가지고 양 뺨에 전기를 방출하며 세레나를 노려보는 피카츄, 그 모습에 솔비가 침음성을 내고나서 외친다.

"이런... 세레나, 이 피카츄는 일단 두고 캥카라도 데리고 도망쳐!"

"어딜 도망가려고? 코뿌리, 암석 봉인!"

"코뿌!!"

콰과쾅

코뿌리가 발로 땅을 한번 치자 커다란 바위가 땅에서 솟아나 주변을 가로 막는다. 상황이 악화되자 솔비가 폴리폰에게 조용히 묻는다.

"다른 방법이 없다면 널 담보로 모두를 풀어달라고 해도 될까?"

[저자가 그럴 확률은 0%입니다. 한번 뿐이지만 이 상황을 타개할 방법이 있습니다.]

이를 시작으로 폴리폰의 화면에 문자가 이어지면서 솔비가 경악하다가 눈을 감고 표정을 심히 일그러트리며 고뇌한다. 사내가 재촉한다.

"자, 이제 물건들을 모두 넘겨! 그렇지 않으면..."

"시끄러워! 포켓몬은 모두 살아있어. 너처럼 물건 취급하는 녀석들에게 절대 넘겨주지 않아!"

사토시의 외침에 솔비가 뭔가 깨달은 표정으로 눈을 뜬다. 사내가 분노로 인해 심히 일그러진다.

"이 꼬맹이가... 코뿌리, 뿔드릴!"

코뿌리가 콧등의 뿔을 회전시키기 시작하자 폴리폰이 다급히 외친다.

"[마스터, 앞에서 절 내세우고 제게 방어를 명령하십시요!]"

폴리폰의 말에 솔비가 각오하면서 이를 악물고 앞으로 나아간다. 뿔을 회전시키며 사토시에게 달려드는 코뿌리의 앞을 가로막으며 외친다.

"폴리폰, 방어!"

쾅!

폴리폰에서 나온 방어막에 부딪힌 코뿌리가 뒤로 날아가 넘어져 경직된다. 솔비가 각오로 가득찬 표정으로 사토시와 세레나에게 말하기 시작한다.

"사토시, 세레나, 만난지 얼마되지 않았지만 날 믿고 도와줄 수 있어?"

"... 당연하잖아! 저런 녀석에게 포켓몬들을 넘겨줄까 보냐?"

"난... 잘 모르겠어. 아직도 무서워..."

솔비의 도움에 놀라다가 망설임없이 대답하는 사토시, 그러나 세레나는 사내의 코뿌리에 의해 겁이 질려 두려워한다. 이에 사토시가 다가가 발챙이를 내려놓고 세레나의 두손을 꼭 잡아주며 말한다.

"끝까지 포기하지 마. 그리고 널 의지하는 포켓몬을 믿어줘. 그럼 괜찮아 질거야."

"캥~"

얼굴에 홍조를 띄며 사토시를 보던 세레나는 누군가가 옷을 잡아당기는 느낌에 옆을 본다. 그곳에는 아까 풀어준 아기 캥카가 작은 두팔로 세레나의 옷을 잡고 눈물을 글썽이고 있는 것이다.

그 모습에 세레나는 놀란 표정으로 아기 캥카를 바라보다가 결심하고 품에 안아주며 사토시와 함께 솔비에게 고개를 끄덕인다. 그 모습에 솔비가 미소를 잠깐 보였다가 경직에 풀린 코뿌리를 보자마자 폴리폰을 높이 들면서 외친다.

"폴리폰, 튜토리얼 스타트!"

[튜토리얼 시스템 온]

[목숨이 위험한 긴급상황에 따라 일부 시스템을 강제실행.]

[주변 트레이너 서치, 마스터 주변에 2명 존재,  
조아마을의 세레나, 태초마을의 사토시 확인,  
조건 충족, 시크릿 박스 데이터 로드,  
모티베이션 링크 개방]

[마스터 버디스톤 전용 능력:버디스톤 제작, 수량:2]

[데이터상 전투가 가능한 포켓몬:피카츄, 발챙이, 아차모]

[조건 충족으로 아차모를 조아마을의 세레나에게 대여,  
태초마을의 사토시를 발챙이의 임시 트레이너로 지정,  
버디 링크 발동]

[튜토리얼 전용 버프 발동, 메디컬 웨이브 발동]

솔비의 외침과 동시에 갑자기 폴리폰에서 빛의 속도로 문장들이 바뀌더니 강렬한 무지개빛 파동이 퍼져나오면서 포켓몬들의 상처가 치유되어 간다.

그 빛에 사내와 코뿌리가 눈을 가리고 아이들은 놀라면서 화면에 두 개의 빛이 튀어나오면서 탁구공만한 크기의 별모양이 새겨진 돌이 되더니 각각 사토시와 세레나에게 날아간다.

놀란 표정으로 아이들이 돌을 잡는 순간 사토시의 돌에서는 푸른 빛이 발챙이를, 세레나의 돌에서는 붉은 빛이 나와 솔비의 아차모를 비춘다. 동시에 폴리폰에서 노란 빛이 솔비의 피카츄를 비추기 시작한다.

순간 아이들은 놀라운 환상을 본다. 새하얀 세상을 배경으로 10대 후반의 소년과 소녀가 자신들 앞에 서 있는 것이다.

검은 반팔에 붉은 민소매 조끼, 푸른 불꽃이 새겨진 검은 바지를 입은 사내가 자신의 삐죽머리에 쓴 붉은 야구모자를 한 손으로 잡고 사토시를 열정이 담긴 눈으로 무표정하게 바라보고 있다.

반면 세레나 앞에는 그녀의 성장한 모습과 같은 여인이 검은 탱크탑에 붉은 치마, 검은 니삭스와 갈색 구두를 신고 머리에 테가 하얀 검은 선글라스가 달린 분홍색 모자를 쓴 채 활기발랄한 눈빛과 표정으로 세레나를 보고 있다.

잠깐동안 아이들은 말문이 막힌 채 눈 앞의 두 사람을 바라보았다. 그때 사내가 한쪽 무릎을 굽히고 앉으면서 자신의 모자를 벗고 여인이 자신의 모자에서 선글라스를 떼어내면서 쭈그리고 앉아 세레나의 밀짚모자를 벗긴다. 갑작스런 상황에 아이들이 흠칫할 때 사내의 손이 사토시의 머리를 덮고 쓰다듬으며 세레나의 이마에 여인이 입맞추고 밀짚모자에 자신의 선글라스를 놓는다.

그리고 사내의 모자가 사토시의 머리에, 세레나의 밀짚모자가 여인의 선글라스를 단 채 세레나의 머리에 도로 씌어지면서 아이들은 두사람의 말을 듣게 된다.

'... 다시 앞으로 나아가라.'

'두려워 하지마, 친구들과 함께라면 괜찮을 거야.'

다시 하얀 빛이 터지면서 사라지더니 시야를 수습하고 있는 사내와 코뿌리를 상대로 솔비가 전의를 불태우는 모습이 보인다. 꿈인가 했지만 머리에 느껴지는 무게감이 사실이라고 말해준다. 신비한 용기에 발걸음을 옮기며 사토시는 오른쪽에, 세레나는 왼쪽에 솔비의 양 옆에 설 때 상처가 나아 팔팔한 발챙이와 솔비의 아차모가 앞으로 나아온다.  
두 아이의 전의를 느꼈는지 솔비가 오른손으로 주먹을 쥐어 앞으로 내지른다.

"자, 버디즈, 우리들의 새로운 힘을 보여주자!"

""오우!!""

* * *

BGM pokemon masters ost - Trainer Battle

* * *

솔비의 배틀 선언에 사토시와 세레나가 호응하면서 배틀이 시작된다.

"코흘리개주제에 감히 이 몸을 거역해? 가라. 코뿌리, 돌진!"

"코뿌!"

코뿌리가 돌진해오자 솔비가 폴리폰을 빠르게 훑어보고 사토시에게 외친다.

"사토시, 발챙이에게 물대포! 라고 외쳐!"

"아, 발챙이, 물대포!"

"발챙!"

촤아아-

조그마한 몸집에도 불구하고 발챙이의 입에서 강력한 물대포가 코뿌리를 강타한다. 갑자기 물에 맞은 코뿌리가 돌진을 멈추고 괴로워한다. 솔비가 다시 지시를 한다.

"다음엔 냉동빔!"

"냉동빔!"

"채앵!"

보복하는듯 빠르게 입에서 차가워보이는 하얀 광선을 쏘는 발챙이, 물에 젖어 괴로워하는 코뿌리가 물기로 인해 꽁꽁 얼어붙는다.

"어엇?! 코뿌리!"

사내가 당황하는 틈에 솔비가 친구들과 폴리폰을 다시 훑어보며 생각한다.

'현재 우리팀은 튜토리얼 버프로 강해진 상태다. 발챙이의 기술을 먼저 봐서 다행이다. 일단 사토시와 발챙이를 중심으로 체력을 최대한 많이 떨어트려야 해.'

"모두 힘내자.지금부터 새로운 시작이다!"

솔비의 다짐과 동시에 버디스톤이 잠깐 반짝이며 피카츄의 몸에서 뭔가 밝은 기운이 솟아난다. 피카츄가 잠시 스파링을 해보고 가뿐한듯 미소를 보인다. 그 모습에 솔비는 잠시 폴리폰을 보다가 미소를 보이다가 코뿌리가 얼음을 깨고 나오자마자 다시 긴장한다.

"세레나, 아차모에게 진흙뿌리기를 지시해!"

"아... 아차모, 진흙뿌리기!"

"차모!"

촤악!

아차모가 뿌린 진흙이 코뿌리의 눈에 들어가면서 코뿌리가 눈을 비비며 울부짖는다. 동시에 뭔가 어두운 기운이 내려가는 것이 보이자 솔비가 안심한다.

"좋아, 계속 가는 거야! 발챙이, 물대포!"

"발챙!"

승리가 눈앞에 보였는지 사토시가 발챙이에게 다시 지시한다. 코뿌리의 얼굴에 물대포가 맞는 순간 솔비의 표정이 낭패로 일그러진다.

"아차! 모두 조심해!"

솔비의 경고에 사토시와 세레나가 의아해 하다가 코뿌리가 눈을 부릅뜨고 있는 것을 발견한다. 물대포에 진흙이 씻겨져 버리는 바람에 시야가 회복된 것이다.

"코뿌리, 매그나튜트!"

"모두 점프해!"

"피카!"

우르릉!!~

겨우 회피에 성공한 피카츄와 아차모, 그러나 발챙이는 미처 뛰지못하고 데미지를 입는다.

"챙..."

"발챙이!"

"좋아, 코뿌리, 우선 발챙이 먼저 처리해라!"

"코뿌!"

발챙이를 끝장내기 위해 돌진하는 코뿌리, 이에 다급해진 솔비가 외친다.

"큿, 피카츄, 10만볼트!"

"코뿌리한테 전기는... 뭐야?!"

급하게 명령한 10만볼트가 코뿌리에게 데미지를 주자 의아해하던 솔비, 그때 폴리폰이 말한다.

[버디스톤과 연결된 포켓몬의 기술은 1가지 경우를 제외상성이나 특성을 무시합니다.]

"그렇구나. 이 기회에... 세레나, 회오리 불꽃을 쓰라고 해줘!"

"응! 아차모, 회오리 불꽃!"

"차모!"

화르륵!

아차모의 부리에서 한줄기 불꽃이 나오더니 회오리가 되어 코뿌리를 감싸며 타오르고 있다. 그 틈에 솔비가 발챙이에게 다가가 화면을 가까이 댄다.

"아이템 사용, 상처약!"

폴리폰의 화면에서 빛이 나며 발챙이를 비추더니 녹색빛이 나면서 발챙이를 치유한다.

"좋아, 이 기술을 명중시키면 되는데..."

구르릉

코뿌리가 회오리 불꽃에서 빠져나오려고 발을 구르며 몸부림친다. 일이 안풀리자 사내가 씩씩거리며 일행을 노려본다.

"코뿌리, 꼬맹이들에게 암석 봉인!"

"피카!"

"억!?"

"앗!?"

"꺅!?"

사내의 말에 솔비의 피카츄가 빠르게 움직이며 몸통을 부딫치며 솔비, 세레나, 사토시를 밀어낸다. 그때 땅에서 바위 기둥들이 솟아나며 피카츄를 가둔다.

"피카츄!"

"발챙이, 피카츄를 구해줘!"

"아차모, 나도 부탁할께!"

""피카츄를 꺼내줘""

솔비의 피카츄가 바위에 갇히자 사토시와 세레나는 발챙이와 아차모에게 명령한다. 적을 앞에 두고 아군 먼저 챙기는 모습에 사내가 비웃으며 말한다.

"이제 다 끝났군. 꼬맹이들아, 그 물건과 포켓몬들을 모두 내놔라. 그럼 목숨만은 멀쩡하게 해주지."

투뚝

사내의 말에 솔비는 자신의 내면에서 무언가 끊어지는 게 느껴지면서 으르렁거리며 입을 연다.

"목숨만?... 그렇게... 말하지 말았어야 했어... 그건 살아도 살아있는 게 아니야... 그리고... 뭔지 몰라도 피카츄는 아직 싸울 수 있어. 피카츄, 내 말 들려? 서로 모르는게 많지만 이것만은 확실히 느껴져. 넌 이걸로 끝날 녀석이 아니라는 걸 확실히 보여주자!"

솔비의 말이 끝남과 동시에 버디스톤에서 강한 빛이 나기 시작한다. 그 빛에 사내가 불길함을 느끼며 코뿌리를 다그친다.

"코뿌리, 어서 저 빛나는 돌을 든 녀석부터 처리해!"

"하게 둘 것 같아?! 발챙이, 우리가 이길 수 있다는 걸 보여줘!"

사토시의 결의가 담긴 말에 발챙이의 몸에서 상승과 하락의 빛이 교차한다. 동시에 발챙이의 소용돌이 무늬에서 회색빛 구체가 나오며 솔비에게 정신팔린 코뿌리에게 닿자마자 코뿌리가 잠이 든다. 그 모습을 본 사내와 솔비가 각각 다른 반응을 보인다.

"어억?! 코뿌리, 왜 갑자기 자냐? 얼른 일어나!

"설마 최면술이 명중? 잘했어 사토시!

"뭔지 모르지만 고마워, 세레나, 너도 뭔가 보여줘."

솔비의 칭찬에 기세가 오른 사토시가 세레나에게 말하자 세레나가 궁금하다가 놀란다.

"응? 에엣? 내가... 할 수 있을까?"

"할 수 있어. 아까도 솔비가 말한 대로 잘 싸우잖아. 세레나라면 할 수 있어!"

"...응! 나 저 사람에게 지지 않을거야! 아차모, 우리 지지 말자!"

"차모!"

사토시의 응원에 세레나가 다짐하며 외치자 아차모의 몸에서 기운이 상승한다.

"됐다! 사토시, 나도... 어? 돌에서 빛이..."

"세레나, 네 것도 빛이 나고 있어."

서로의 돌에서 솔비처럼 빛이 나기 시작한다. 솔비가 이때다 하고 빠르게 말한다.

"그 빛이면 더 강력한 기술을 한 번 쓸 수 있어. 내가 순서를 정해주면 포켓몬에게 지시해 줘!"

"응!"

"오우, 맡겨주라고!"

사토시와 세레나의 대답이 끝나자 솔비가 코뿌리를 보고 뭔가 떠올리며 세레나에게 외친다.

"세레나, 버디즈 파이어레이라고 외쳐!"

"응, 아차모, 버디즈 파이어레이!!"

아차모에게서 강렬한 불꽃의 빔이 뿜어져 나오면서 코뿌리를 강타한다. 생각보다 강렬한 열기에 코뿌리가 시뻘걶게 달구어진다. 세레나의 버디스톤에서 빛이 사라지자 솔비가 사토시에게 외친다.

"사토시, 넌 버디즈 워터레이다!"

"오우, 발챙이, 버디즈 워터레이!!"

"발-채앵!-"

촤아아아아-

파직. 쩌저적!

발챙이에게서 시퍼런 물기둥이 뿜어져 나오면서 코뿌리를 강타한다. 차가운 기운에 코뿌리의 몸이 급격히 식어지면서 몸에 금이 가기 시작한다.

"어엇, 이게 무슨... 무슨 짓을 벌인거냐?!"

"너처럼 생명을 우습게 보는 녀석들은 죽어도 모르지.

사람과 사람

포켓몬과 포켓몬,

사람들과 포켓몬들

이 사이의 유대를 모르는 니 녀석에게 우리들의 전력을 먹여주마.

피카츄! 달려나가는- 정열의- 번개!!"

"피카~ 츄우!!-"

파지직!! 콰르르르릉!!

피카츄가 갇혀있는 바위더미에서 전기가 흐르다가 강력한 전류가 하늘로 솟구치며 바위 더미들을 부수며 피카츄를 드러낸다. 코뿌리가 깨어 일어남과 동시에 강렬한 번개가 코뿌리를 향해 떨어진다.

"""가라!!!"""

파아앗!

거대한 뇌광이 터지면서 세상을 하얗게 물든다. 잠시 후, 빛이 사라지면서 시커멓게 탄 코뿌리가 서있다. 아이들과 포켓몬들, 사내가 침을 삼키며 지켜본다.

"... 해치웠나?"

솔비의 말이 끝나자마자 코뿌리의 몸이 서서히 기울어지더니 바닥에 닿기 시작한다.

쿵!!

[적성 포켓몬 다운, 튜토리얼 배틀 오프, 긴급 버프 종료.

포켓몬 상태를 원래 설정으로 되돌리겠습니다.]

폴리폰에서 음성이 들리며 버디스톤과 포켓몬들에서 빛이 약하게 터져나오자마자 포켓몬들이 지친듯 숨을 돌린다.

"이... 이럴 수 가..."

가면 사내가 망연자실한 목소리로 입을 연다. 트레이너가 될 나이도 안된 세 꼬마와 조그마한 포켓몬 세 마리에게서상식을 뒤집어 버리는 강력한 기술에 의해 자신의 코뿌리가시커멓게 탄 채 쓰러져 있는 것이다.

그 광경을 보는 아이들도 놀란 표정으로 눈을 휘둥그레 뜨며입을 벌리고 있다.

"진짜로... 이겼... 어?"

"... 아자! 이겼다. 세레나, 우리가 이겼어!"

".... 에?... 아, 응!"

사토시가 기뻐하며 세레나를 껴안자 세레나가 얼굴에 홍조를 띄며 당황해하다가 미소와 함께 고개를 끄덕인다. 함께 싸워준 발챙이와 아차모가 돌아오자 세레나를 내려놓고 둘을 쓰다듬는다.

"고마워. 너희들이 아니였으면 큰일 났을 거야."

"챙~"

"차모~"

이렇게 한참 승리를 축하하는 아이들과 포켓몬들, 야생 피카츄만 사내를 향해 경계를 하고 있다. 유일하게 아직도 놀란 상태인 솔비에게 그의 피카츄가 어깨에 올라가 손을 들어 얼굴을 꼬집는다.

"아얏!... 꿈이 아니였구나... 아... 아하하하하하!!"

갑자기 크게 웃으며 하늘을 향해 고개를 드는 솔비, 그 모습에 사토시와 세레나가 포켓몬들과 함께 솔비에게 다가간다.

"소루비 너 괜찮아?"

"하하... 괜찮아. 좀... 믿기지 않아서. 그래."

"그게 무슨 말이야?"

사토시의 질문에 솔비가 고개를 갸우뚱 거리다가 말을 이어간다.

"그게... 이런 기분은 처음이라 말로 설명하기 어려워."

"그런가? 뭐... 다행이네, 괜찮은 것 같아서."

"고마워. 폴리폰, 너도, 네가 아니였으면 최악의 결과를 맞이했을 거야."

"[마스터의 생사가 걸린 일입니다. 당연한 일을 했을 뿐입니다.]"

"그런가? 그래도... 아무튼 고마워. 그럼 이제... 뒷처리를 해야겠지"

말이 끝나면서 솔비가 사내를 노려본다. 사내가 흠칫하며 몬스터볼을 들어 코뿌리에게 향한다.

"코뿌리, 돌아와!"

"피카츄, 저 몬스터볼을 뺐어와!"

"핏카!"

팡!

피카츄가 빠르게 달려들어 사내에게서 코뿌리의 몬스터볼을 빼았아 되돌아온다. 피카츄에게서 볼을 받아든 솔비는 세레나에게 볼을 넘겨주고 사내에게 다가간다.

"자, 이제 니 녀석이 아는 걸 내 질문에 답해줘야 겠군.

왜 폴리폰을 노리는 지. 너희들에 대한 정체 말이야."

"좋아. 내가 졌으니까 질문에 대답해 줄..."

가면 사내가 순순하 대답하려다가 갑자기 바닥에서 흙을

집어 솔비의 얼굴에 뿌린다. 눈에 흙이 들어가는 바람에

솔비가 당황하며 무방비 상태가 된다.

"... 것 같으냐!"

후다닥- 휙~

"안돼!"

탁! 철퍽!!

"앗!"

"윽!"

"사토시!"

사내가 솔비에게 달려들며 손을 뻗자 사토시가 솔비를 밀어내고 대신 사내에게 붙잡혀 버리고 만다.

"이 꼬맹이가... 뭐, 계획변경이다. 이 녀석을 살리고 싶으면그 물건과 포켓몬들을 전부 넘겨라. 안 그러면 어떻게 하든좋은 꼴을 못 볼껄?"

"안돼, 이런 녀석한테 포켓몬들을 넘겨 주지 마. 분명 아까보다 더..."

"멍청한 꼬마주제에 시끄럽군."

꽈악

"아악!"

"사토시!!"

사내가 팔로 몸통을 조이자 사토시가 비명을 지르며 고통을 호소한다. 세레나가 달려들려고 하자 솔비가 붙잡으며

말린다.

"기다려. 세레나. 자칫하면 사토시가 크게 다칠꺼야."

"사토시가... 저렇게 아픈데... 어떡해."

"방법은 있는데 아직 빈틈이 없어."

부스럭,

솔비와 세레나가 대화하다가 멈추고 부스럭거리는 소리가 들린 근처의 숲 쪽을 본다. 사내와 인질로 잡힌 사토시도 같은 방향을 본다.

"누구냐?!.... 헉!!"

"캥... 크르르르르."

아기 캥카를 닮은 커다란 갈색 공룡이 나무 뒤에서 나와 가면 쓴 사내를 노려본다. 눈이 시뻘겋게 충혈될 정도로 화가 크게 난 상태이다. 그 눈을 본 사내의 얼굴이 창백해지더니 벌벌 떨기 시작한다. 새끼 캥카와 피카츄가 그 존재를 보고 반가워하며 옆으로 다가가자 그 포켓몬도 두 포켓몬을 보고 반갑게 맞이하며 서로 대화한다.

"저건..."

"캥카야. 새끼를 찾으러 온 엄마인가봐. 마침 엄마 캥카에게 정신 팔렸으니..."

빈 틈이 생기자 솔비가 코스모그를 들고 속닥거린다. 코스모그가 고개를 끄덕여서 바로 원위치에 놓자 코스모그가 다른 포켓몬들에게 속삭이듯 말하자 다들 끄덕인다. 다시 재회한 새끼와 아이 친구에게 자초지종을 들은 엄마 캥카가 자신의 새끼와 생이별할 뻔하게 만든 원흉에게 점점 더 분노하며 한발짝씩 다가가기 시작한다.

"머... 멈춰! 여기 인질이 보이지 않는..."

"지금이야!"

번쩍

코오!!

콰직!!

"끄아아악, 내 코!!"

번쩍

솔비의 외침과 동시에 코스모그가 사토시의 머리 위에 나타나더니 튀어올라 사내의 코를 깨물고 난 다음 사내의 발판삼아 다시 사토시에게 가서 텔레포트로 꺼내어 아이들에게 되돌아온다.

"차-모!-"

"발-챙!~"

""피카-츄우-""

"으갸갸갸갸갸!~"

사토시가 풀려나자 아차모, 발챙이, 두 피카츄가 순서대로 공격을 한다. 사내가 비명을 지르며 경직된 순간 엄마 캥카의 오른손이 주먹쥔 채 빛을 내며 사내를 향해 날아간다.

퍽!!

"커헉!"

캥카의 주먹이 가면 사내의 얼굴을 정면으로 때린다. 그

충격으로 사내의 가면이 산산조각 나자 잿빛 가루로 분해되어 사라진다. 사내가 쓰러지자 다들 안도의 한숨을 쉰다.

"하아~ 이제야 겨우 살 것 같다."

"흐윽... 사토시!"

"응?"

와락!

세레나가 흐느끼며 사토시에게 달려와 포옹한다. 그 상태로 자신의 품에서 흐느끼며 우는 세레나를 보며 사토시가 걱정하며 물어본다.

"세레나, 갑자기 왜 그래? 무서운 아저씨는 저기 기절했으니까 괜찮아~ 괜찮아~ "

"괜찮냐고?! 하마터면 첫 친구가 죽을 뻔했는데 괜찮아 보여? 네가 죽으면 난 어떻게 했어야 하냐고!"

세레나의 걱정과 염려섞인 책망에 사토시가 쩔쩔맨다. 그 모습에 작은 포켓몬들은 어리둥절해하고 엄마 캥카는 뭔가 파악한 듯 헛웃음을 내며 고개를 절래절래 흔든다. 솔비가 한심하다는 듯 한숨을 내쉬며 손으로 이마를 짚는다.

"하아~ 저 둔감 실제로 직접 보니까 더 골치아프네..."

[마스터, 아까 버디즈 스킬을 쓸 때부터 오른쪽 나무 중하나에 숨어서 우릴 지켜보는 자가 있습니다. 데이터에등재된 자라 안전합니다.]

"그 자가 누구지? 나도 아는 자라면 보여줘."

솔비의 주문에 폴리폰이 어떤 정보를 화면에 띄운다. 그걸 본 솔비가 놀란 표정으로 누군가가 숨어있는 방향을 몇번이고 바라보다가 주변을 둘러보는 척 하며 말한다.

"크흠!... 그나저나 이 난장판을 어떻게 해야 하나? 믿을 수 있는 어른에게 도움을 요청하면 쉬울 텐데..."

"그럼, 내게 그 어른 역활을 맡겨줄 수 있겠나?"

갑자기 중년 목소리가 들리면서 나무 뒤에 한 사내가 나온다.

짦은 반백발에 작은 주름이 위치한 입가, 상의는 붉은 셔츠 위에 하얀 연구자 가운을 입고 황갈색 바지에 진갈색 구두를 신고 당당한 풍채를 보이는 중년 사내가 인자한 표정으로 아이들과 포켓몬들을 바라본다.

캥카들과 야생 피카츄, 발챙이가 경계하지만 사토시와 세레나가 중년 사내를 알아보고 달려가자 안심이 된 듯 경계를 푼다.

""오키드 박사님!""

와락!

"오냐, 오냐, 둘 다 무사했구나."

"뭐... 아하하... 좀 위험했지만 이렇게 무사해요."

"흐윽! 그래도 하마터면 사토시를 다시 못 볼 뻔했어요... 훌쩍..."

"휴... 역시 오키드 박사님... 실물이 더 멋있네.... 우욱?!"

긴장이 풀린 순간 솔비는 갑자기 배에 통증을 느끼며 바닥에 고꾸라진다. 갑작스런 사태에 사토시와 세레나가 놀라며 한 목소리로 외친다.

"솔비(소루비!!)!!"

"으음... 여긴..."

갑작스러운 복통에 의해 고꾸라지며 정신을 잃은 솔비가 눈을 뜬다. 하얀 방에 쇠창살로 만든 하얀 침대, 오른 쪽에 위치한 창문 너머 바깥에는 구름이 파란 하늘을 장식하고 있다.

"병원? 아까전에 왜 쓰러졌을까?"

"여긴 양호실이란다."

왼쪽으로 돌아보자 오키드 박사가 인자한 미소를 지으면서 솔비 곁에 앉아 있는 것이다. 그를 보다가 기억 속에서 기절하기 전의 상황이 떠오른 솔비가 오키드 박사에게 고개를 숙인다.

"감사합니다. 박사님, 박사님께서 절 옮겨 주셨군요."

"네 복통의 원인은 빈 속에 씻지 않은 나무열매를 마구 먹은탓이란다. 혹시 몇 일 굶은 적 있니?"

"사실 둘을 만나기 전에 심하게 토하고 기절했거든요. 참, 사토시와 세레나, 제 포켓몬 들은요?"

기절하기 전에 사내를 상대로 함께 싸워준 두 친구와 포켓몬들이 보이지 않자 걱정하는 솔비, 오키드 박사가 이에 대답해준다.

"그 둘이라면 지금 치료가 끝난 캥카를 옆에서 간호하는 중이란다. 인간전용 양호실은 포켓몬 출입 금지라 포켓몬들도 거기에 있지. 그나저나 이거 니 것이 맞느냐?"

오키드 박사가 가운 주머니에서 뭔가를 꺼내 솔비에게 건네준다. 물건을 보자마자 솔비가 반갑게 손을 내밀어 받는다.

"감사합니다. 박사님, 잠시만 기다려주세요."

감사를 하고나서 폴리폰을 조작하는 솔비, 그 모습을 오키드 박사가 유심히 쳐다보다가 말을 꺼낸다.

"참 신기한 물건이로군. 폴리폰이라고 했나? 손가락으로 누르거나 밀고 끌기만 해도 화면이 다양하게 바뀌다니 말이야..."

그 말에 솔비가 의아해하는 표정으로 오키드 박사를 쳐다 본다. 그 표정을 본 오키드 박사가 말을 이어간다.

"니가 기절해있는 동안 사토시와 세레나에게 다 들었단다.여름 캠프 중에 외부인이 둘이나 난입한데다 하나는 현상수배중인 포켓몬 헌터라서 사정청취가 필요했단다."

그 말에 솔비는 속으로 사토시와 세레나에게 주의시키는 걸 빼먹었다고 후회한다. 그러나 오키드 박사의 말은 계속 이어져 간다.

"땅 타입에 전기 기술이 통하지 않는다는 건 기본 상식이지.헌데 니 피카츄는 그걸 무시하듯 전기 기술로 코뿌리에게 결정타를 먹였단다. 게다가 발챙이와... 아차모라고 했나? 그 포켓몬이 쓴 기술 또한 폴리폰에서 나온 버디스톤이라는돌이 강하게 빛날 때만 쓸 수 있다더군."

"그게... 사실 폴리폰을 만든 실프 주식회사에서 개발한 기술이에요."

"거짓말은 좋지 않단다. 폴리폰을 뜯어 보려고 했는데 사토시가 포켓몬이라고 강하게 말해서 못했지만... 화면을 누르면 버튼처럼 작동하도록 만들 수 있는 기술은 아직 개발되지도, 발표되지도 않았단다."

오키드 박사의 말에 솔비의 안색이 점점 굳어지며 오키드 박사와 눈을 마주친다.

"앞의 증거들을 빼놓고 봐도 나이와 맞지않는 말투와 습관에 아이라고 볼 수 없는 행동과 판단력, 절대 평범한 아이가

아냐. 넌 정체가 뭐지?"

오키드 박사의 눈을 뚫어지게 바라보는 솔비, 잠시 후 폴리폰을 옆의 탁상에 놓고 굳어진 얼굴을 두손으로 비벼 푼 다음 심호흡하고 새로 사귄 두 친구에게 하려고 했던 말을 하기 위해 입을 열어 말하기 시작한다.

"만약 제가 포켓몬이 존재하지 않는 세계 또는 포켓몬이 미디어 속 가상의 존재로만 존재하는 세계에서 왔다면 믿어 주실 수 있나요?"

**Author's Note:**

> 처음 올리는 포켓몬 팬픽션 입니다.
> 
> 아직 미숙한 부분이 많아 부족하지만 평가 잘 부탁드립니다.


End file.
